Dbz in Elementary School: 4th Grade
by DragonBall787
Summary: AU/OOC Fic! It's a brand new year, and the 10 year old chibis struggle with challenges this year: The Shenlongs temporarily move from football to soccer! Nappa and Raditz keeps visiting the school to bring trouble! Mr. Blutzinger tries to expell each and every student! And many more troubles and mischief! B/V G/CC K/18 etc. COMPLETE!
1. 10 Year Olds Reunite!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 1: 10 Year Olds Reunite!

It was a clear, bright morning day, and Bulma awakened to the sound off an alarm ringing. She yawned and clicked 'Off' as she noticed the time was 6:00 am.

She suddenly smiled as she remembered, "Today's the first day of 4th grade!"

She quickly jumped out of bed, and opened her massive closet to choose her outfit for the day. After 10 minutes, she finally settled with a sparkly pink shirt and a glittery black skirt.

She smiled to herself in the mirror, and practically ran downstairs to see her parents.

Unfortunately, she jumped as she saw Vegeta's presence at her kitchen table.

"What are you doing here?!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Oh honey, don't be so rude to your boyfriend," Mrs. Briefs giggled. She didn't mind making extra breakfast at all.

"Yeah, Woman, don't be so rude," Vegeta smirked as he dug in to her mom's pancakes, "I was actually wanting to see you,"

'Liar!' Bulma glared at him.

'I know, duh' Vegeta smirked back as he slowly chewed his pancakes.

"How long has he been here?!" Bulma asked.

"About 2 hours ago," Her mom chirped.

Bulma's eyes widened, "You wake up at 4 am?!"

"Of course!" Vegeta scoffed as he finished his pancakes and got up, "Now, let's go to school,"

"I didn't even eat yet!" Bulma yelled as she quickly started eating her breakfast.

"Vegeta's so timely," Her mother clapped her hands.

Bulma rolled her eyes as she eventually finished her breakfast and grabbed her book bag, "See ya later,"

"Bye!" Her mother waved as Bulma and Vegeta started walking towards school.

As they started walking, it was silent until Bulma turned to Vegeta and demanded, "Why were you really here?!"

"My stupid mom wouldn't make me pancakes," Vegeta immediately answered.

"What does that have to do with me?" Bulma asked.

"Well, I know your stupid mom would make me some," Vegeta smirked.

Bulma pushed him, but he barely moved, so she ended up pulling his tail like a child would to a dog.

"OW!" Vegeta yelped as his tail retaliated and knocked her to the ground.

Bulma got up, narrowing her eyes at Vegeta, "It's on, now!" She tackled him to the ground and started punching his chest as hard as she could while yanking his hair.

Just then, Goku appeared before them, breaking them up, "Come on guys! We need to go to school!"

Vegeta and Bulma growled as they backed off of each other.

Bulma jumped in Goku's arms and hugged him, just to spite Vegeta, "Goku! Vegeta's being mean!"

Goku nervously chuckled and smiled, "I'm sure he's not being too mean..."

Vegeta's eyebrow twitched and he yanked her off of Goku, "You're the one who pulled my tail!"

"You're the one who insulted my mother!" Bulma stuck her tongue out.

"If you didn't screech so much, then we wouldn't be arguing!" Vegeta scoffed.

"Fine! Then I won't ever talk to you!" Bulma yelled.

"Fine!" Vegeta yelled back.

"FINE!" They both screamed, then ended up crossing their arms, looking away from each other.

Goku wrapped his arms around Bulma and Vegeta's shoulders, "Aw, come on! You guys didn't mean that!"

"Shut up!" Bulma and Vegeta yelled as they brushed Goku's arms off of them, and started walking towards school.

'I have a feeling this is gonna be a long year' Goku thought to himself as he rushed after them.

When they arrived at school, they walked to the list of all 4th graders on the wall of the attendance office to see what class they got.

"We all got King Vegeta's class in Room 405," Goku pointed out their names.

"..." Bulma and Vegeta started walking to that room.

"Wait up!" Goku yelled as he tried to catch up with them.

When all three made it to their room, Goku opened the door.

"This is a giant room!" Goku yelled as he starred checking out all the details of the classroom, "And we don't have a smartboard this year!"

"Hey, Goku!" Piccolo called.

Goku ran towards Piccolo, "Hey Piccolo! Long time no see!"

"Hn, my album went platinum on iTunes," Piccolo stated proudly.

"You had an album?" Goku asked.

"It was called 'Pickle-O Swag's Cucumber'," Piccolo said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Turles busted out laughing, "Piccolo's 'Cucumber!'"

"Shut up you pervert!" Piccolo yelled, "Celeria! Shut up your perverted boyfriend!"

"Hey! Just cause he's a little dirty doesn't make him a perv!" Celeria objected.

"..."

"Okay, that was a flat out lie," Krillin said.

"I fully support that statement!" Chi-Cji agreed.

"Anyway, what's up with Bulma and Vegeta?" Launch asked.

"I dunno," Tien shrugged.

Everyone just noticed them acting very silent and just...glaring at each other.

"Can we ignore them? They're putting an unsettling vibe to my day," Frieza asked.

"Great idea!" Cell said.

As the bell rung and class started, King Vegeta walked up to the front of the class, "Okay you little accidents, today we're gonna learn how to shoot people!"

"Umm...you think this is appropriate?" Krillin asked.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone hushed Krillin.

"If there isn't anymore interruptions, let's go outside!" King Vegeta announced as everyone rushed outside in a hurry.

It was bright and sunny for 9:30 am, and King Vegeta handed each student a handgun.

"Okay, we're gonna play a game! We're gonna play "Gun Tag", it's where everyone shoots each other and the dead people lose!" King Vegeta informed.

"YAAAAY!" Everyone cheered.

"This is gonna be so fun!" Blonde Launch yelled. She waited a long time to finally get permission to use her gun.

While everyone started their game, running around with guns, Mr. Blutzinger stomped outside, furious.

"What is this fool doing, giving kids guns?!" Mr. Blutzinger growled as he spotted the first child with a gun.

"YOU!" Mr. Blutzinger screamed right behind Frieza.

Frieza jumped and immediately aimed the gun behind him.

BANG!

Everyone paused and turned to see Mr. Blutzinger, who fell heavily on the ground, with a bullet in his leg. Blood was starting to pour out quickly, and everyone was dead silent.

"What did you do?!" Vegeta yelled.

"He scared me!" Frieza defended himself.

"That's an awful reason to shoot someone!" Cell clenched his teeth.

"I can fix it!" Goku said as he ran towards Mr. Blutzinger, but accidentally pulled his trigger, shooting his other leg.

"GOKU!" Chi-Chi screamed.

"I'm sorry!" Goku shook with fear.

"That was the stupidest thing I ever saw!" Bulma rubbed her temples.

"Okay," King Vegeta reasoned, "Maybe we could bury-"

Just then, everyone heard a police siren not too far away from here.

"...RUN!" King Vegeta yelled as he ran into the school building.

Everyone quickly followed King Vegeta's example, and quickly left the scene.

Frieza fumbled with the gun, and ended up throwing at at Yamcha, who tripped and fell with it.

"He did it!" Frieza yelled behind his back as he busted out of there.

"There he is!" Yamcha could head policemen coming towards him.

"Please, I didn't do noth-AAAAAHHH!" Yamcha screamed as he gotten tased.

Music Class-

"Umm...Son Goku and umm...Pickle-O Swag..announced that they had a song for us," The teacher said.

"This is gonna be crazy, isn't it?" Vegeta asked.

"I know it is..." Krillin sighed.

Piccolo gave the camera to Frieza to record, "Make sure you film it good!"

"Alright, whatever," Frieza snorted.

"Alright, I'm Pickle-O Swag, and this is one of the songs I'm gonna play for my new album, Pickle-O Swag's Cucumber,"

"Hah!" Turles snorted in laughter.

"Anyway, it'll be on iTunes to download, so here we go! This song is called, 'Snickers'" Piccolo pointed towards Cell, who started the beat with his electric keyboard.

Goku started the song out in autotune (Basically 'Dragon Soul' that Sean Schemmel sung). And everyone cringed at his horrible singing.

"I wanna Snickers, a Snickers in my knickers! Not Reese's, not Hersheys! Snickers, in my knickers!" Goku sung.

"God, my ears!" Tights covered her ears.

"This is torture!" Tien banged his head against the wall.

"The autotune makes it worse!" Celeria yelled.

Then, Piccolo began his rap, saying this whole verse in a matter of 20 seconds,

"Blow Pops, Skittles, Starburst, you assuming I'm a candy man

What I gotta do to get it through to you I'm Namekian

Innovative and I'm made of stuff

So that anything you say is ricocheting off of me and it'll glue to you

I'm devastating, more than ever demonstrating

How to give a motherf***in' audience a feeling like it's levitating

Never fading, and I know that the haters are forever waiting

For the day that they can say I fell off, they'd be celebrating

'Cause I know the way to get 'em motivated

I make Piccolo music, you make Yamcha music!"

The music immediately stopped, giving off the longest silence ever.

"..."

"B****! You stole that entire verse from Eminem!" Vegeta yelled.

"N-No I didn't!" Piccolo stuttered as he caught his breath.

"Yes you did- you know what? F*** this class! Your music's awful!" Vegeta yelled as he walked out of the classroom and slammed the door.

"...I agree with him," Hercule raised his hand.

Lunch-

"Piccolo, can I borrow some lunch money?" Goku asked as he was in the lunch line, his stomach growling painfully.

"No, I'm saving it for my water!" Piccolo denied, turning back around towards the line.

Goku groaned painfully. If only he remembered to bring his money! He then noticed Piccolo's lunch money sticking out of his gi.

Goku looked around to see if anyone was watching, and carefully took Piccolo's lunch money.

Android 17 and 18 stared at Goku's actions and shook their heads. They were sitting at the usual lunch table, having brought their own lunch.

"I-Is there something wrong, 18?" Krillin asked nervously.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, I was just staring at your idiotic friend," 18 responded.

"You mean Goku?" Krillin asked.

"Seems like he's gonna get his a** kicked in a minute," 17 snorted as he pointed at the lunch line.

"I swear! I had my money!" Piccolo tried to convince the lunch lady.

"I don't care! Get out of my lunch line if you don't got no money!" The lunch lady screamed at Piccolo.

Piccolo growled at threw his water bottles on the ground, making a big mess, "Try cleaning this up now you old b****!"

After Piccolo left fuming, Goku paid for his lunch with Piccolo's money, and sat down next to Chi-Chi.

"You're gonna get it!" Chi-Chi huffed.

"Aw it's ok, Chi! I'll pay him back somehow," Goku compromised.

Recess-

It was sometime after lunch, and Goku was getting concerned.

"Chi-Chi, they haven't spoken to each other since this morning," Goku explained.

"Just give them time to work it out," Chi-Chi reasoned, "You know how they're both stubborn,"

"Well, that's not working, so I have to do something to make Vegeta angry," Goku's mind clicked with an idea.

"Goku, don't get killed," Chi-Chi warned.

"I won't!" Goku smiled as he jumped off of the slide they were sitting on.

Goku walked towards Frieza, who was nearby the seesaw, and tapped his shoulder.

"What?!" Frieza demanded.

"Umm, can you please push Bulma down or something," Goku asked.

"Why should I?" Frieza asked, "Not that I like putting pain onto people..."

"Well, she did snitch on you back in preschool," Goku recalled.

"Hmm...you're right!" Frieza growled as he walked towards Bulma.

Bulma was on the swings, with Vegeta on the one next to hers. Neither said anything, so intent on winning their argument.

But out of nowhere, Frieza walked behind Bulma, and pushed her off of her swing.

"Ow! What was that for!" Bulma yelled as she clutched her arm in pain.

"That's for snitching back in preschool!" Frieza laughed.

"Hey!" Vegeta barked, "I should kill you where you stand, touching my Woman like that!"

"Oh yeah?! Bring it on!" Frieza yelled as he put up his dukes.

Vegeta immediately transformed into a Super Saiyan, walking slowly towards him.

Frieza, sensing death, started backing away in fear.

Vegeta eventually caught up with Frieza, and knocked him out with a single punch.

"Yes! My plan's working!" Goku whispered excitedly.

Vegeta walked back to Bulma and simply held out his hand. Bulma stared at it for a couple of seconds before grabbing it, and immediately jumping into his arms.

Vegeta's eyes widened a fraction, and he supported a light blush as they were in public view.

"...I'm sorry, for pulling your tail," Bulma apologized.

"I guess I regret calling your stupid mother stupid," Vegeta responded.

Bulma looked at her arm, and flinched as her skin was lightly scraped off, and now appearing to have blood.

"My perfect skin is ruined!" Bulma cried in horror.

"Shut up, I get worse wounds," Vegeta scoffed, but ended up leading her to the nurse's office to get some Band-Aids.

"Yes! I did it!" Goku smiled widely.

"GOKU! I KNOW YOU STOLE MY LUNCH MONEY!" Piccolo screamed not too far away.

Goku gulped and went back to his hiding spot on the slide.

Later-

It was the end of the day, and Bulma and Vegeta were walking home from school.

"It was nice of you to beat up Frieza for me," Bulma smiled as she showed Vegeta her Band-Aid, which he put on for her, for the millionth time.

"It's not such a big deal..." Vegeta scoffed rolling his eyes.

"Well-"

"HELP!" a voice screamed as it ran towards their direction.

Bulma and Vegeta turned to see Goku, who stopped running and started gulping up air.

"What in the blasted world are you going on, Kakarot?!" Vegeta demanded.

"It's Piccolo!" Goku cried, "He's out to get me, you gotta help!"

"Well, it's your problem," Vegeta stated.

Bulma frowned at Vegeta and hit him arm, "Well, I could make you a disguise..."

"That's perfect!" Goku smiled, "Okay, I'll see you-"

"GOKU! WHERE THE H*** ARE YOU?!" Piccolo's voice rung through the sky.

"I gotta go!" Goku cried as he blasted off, leaving the confused duo standing there.

Next Time- Krillin's First Date! Piccolo's Revenge!

What will be the fate of Mr. Blutzinger? Will Piccolo kill Goku? Krillin's first date?! HUUH?! Find out all this information next chapter!

I'm...*yawn*...back...Zzz...O-Okay I'm awake! Again, I apologize for being so late, but I did update Next Gen, didn't I?! Right guys?! Heh heh...*fans are still glaring at me* Okay, I know I've been slowing down lately, but I promise, everything will be much better and organized once I finish 4th and 5th grade. I'll only have my high school fics, which I plan to do a chapter every Friday when I get into my freshman year. The main problem is sports. By the time I get home, I'm too dead tired from practicing. Well, I just hope you can bear with me till May 26th, cause I have a busy life now. Anyway, I will TRY to update 5th grade soon, it's just that I have trouble making the football scenes...Anyway, look out for more 4th and 5th grade, and give me your first impression on this chapter! See ya!


	2. Krillin's First Date! Piccolo's Revenge!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 2: Krillin's First Date! Piccolo's Revenge!

It was Friday, the last day of school for the week. All the kids were anticipating the bell in King Vegeta's room.

"I can't wait till school's over!" Cell stared at the clock.

"Only 15 more minutes till the bell rings!" Zarbon squealed.

"I'm gonna kill people this weekend!" Frieza cried excitedly.

"KAKARROT!" Brolly screamed in agreement.

Krillin was seated in his chair, looking distressed.

Vegeta and Goku noticed Krillin's expression and walked up to him.

"What's wrong, Krillin?" Goku asked.

"Yeah Baldy, what's wrong? Your face is making me cringe," Vegeta stated.

"Well...have you guys ever been on a date?" Krillin asked.

"Duh," Goku and Vegeta answered.

"What?! When?!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Well, even though it's none of your business, it was back in kindergarten," Vegeta stated.

"You?" Krillin asked Goku.

"I actually forgot...sometime during the summer of kindergarten," Goku recalled.

"How'd I miss out during kindergarten?!" Krillin rubbed his bald head.

"I don't know, ask your girlfriend out then," Vegeta shrugged.

"B-But, I don't know how..." Krillin muttered.

"WHAT?!" Bulma and Chi-Chi yelled as they jumped from out of nowhere.

"Where the f*** did you come from?!" Vegeta yelled.

"None of your business! Anyway, I heard that Krillin has some dating problems," Bulma stated.

"Yeah, but we don't need you," Vegeta confirmed.

"Yes you do!" Chi-Chi stated, "Only girls know what they expect out of a boy!"

"Well, how do you want a guy to ask you out?" Goku asked.

Vegeta objected, "Kakarot! You're feeding in-"

"I'll tell you!" Bulma said as she snapped her fingers, and suddenly they were in the background of a castle.

_Bulma, dressed in a pink sparkly princess gown, was doing her hair, and suddenly heard a knock on her door. _

_"I wonder who thy is it?" Bulma dramatically said as she gracefully walked to her door, and opened it. _

_There stood, Vegeta dressed in silver armor with a rose between his teeth, sitting on a majestic white horse._

_"Hark! Thy see thy lovely princess in thy beautiful day...thy," Vegeta complimented as he swooped down from his horse, and landed perfectly, handing the rose from his teeth to Bulma. _

_"Oh my, what thy is trying to say?" Bulma blushed as she received the beautiful flower. _

_Vegeta whipped his hair (with no effect), and gave her a shiny white smile, "What thy is trying to say is that even thy flower cannot compare to thy beauty, we must go out of a romantic thy-stroll!...thy!" _

_"I would thy-love to!" Bulma swooned as she fell into Vegeta's arms. _

Suddenly, the scenery disappeared, and it showed Vegeta holding Bulma in the classroom with an irritated face.

He abruptly dropped her on the ground, and said, "That's the stupidest thing ever! This is how you ask a Woman out!"

He snapped his fingers, and the scenery changed to a Colosseum, full of battle hungry Saiyans, cheering and roaring.

_The sky was a bloody red, and Vegeta was standing proud in his Saiyan uniform, ready to face his enemy for the claim of Bulma, who was chained on the ground in the middle of the battlefield. _

_He smirked easily as he faced his opponent, cracking his knuckles and got into his battle stance, gaining cheers from the crowd. _

_His opponent was Yamcha, who was in a poorly clothed outfit, and was the victim of Saiyans throwing rotten tomatoes at him. _

_The bell rung, and Vegeta charged towards Yamcha, grabbed his head, and ripped it slowly and painfully from his neck. _

_"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Yamcha screamed in agony as he took his last breaths. _

_Vegeta smirked as he saw Yamcha's body fall towards the ground, and raised his head towards the audience, gaining a encore. _

_Vegeta threw his head to the side, and turned towards Bulma. Her chains were now released, and Bulma ran towards Vegeta, hugging him, "Oh Vegeta! Thanks for killing that son of a b****!" _

_"It was nothing for the Great Prince of All Saiyans! You're mine now! Prepare for a feast tonight!" Vegeta stated as the crowd's cheers became even louder._

Suddenly, the scene changed back to the classroom, with Vegeta holding a beaten up Dodoria.

"Whatever I did, I'm sorry!" Dodoria cried as he ran out of the classroom, towards the nurse's office.

"That was barbaric!" Chi-Chi yelled, "This is how it's supposed to go!"

She snapped her fingers, and the scene changed to a school playground after school.

_It was a bright and sunny spring day, and Chi-Chi was dressed in a school girl uniform, walking with Goku, who was in a school boy uniform. They were the only ones there._

_"So, Chi-Chi?" Goku asked, as he slowly grabbed Chi-Chi's hand. _

_"Yes, Goku?" Chi-Chi answered, blushing at the look Goku gave her._

_"I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere with me?" Goku asked, scratching his head. _

_"A-As in a date?" Chi-Chi's face burned even more. _

_"Yeah..." Goku smiled as he stopped and turned towards her, "I don't care where we go, as long as I'm with you..." _

_"Oh, Goku!" Chi-Chi smiled as she wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. _

_Goku responded to the hug, and pecked her on the cheek. _

Suddenly, the scene changed back to school, where Goku is currently holding Chi-Chi.

"Kissing? Why kissing?!" Goku frowned as he slowly let Chi-Chi go, "Plus also, isn't dating about food?"

"That's all you think about!" Chi-Chi yelled as she crossed her arms angrily.

Goku then turned and tried to snap his fingers, but no sound came out. He frowned and tried again, then again, then again, until his hands were sore.

He turned towards the rest, "I don't know how to snap!"

"Ugh!" Everyone groaned and all 3 snapped at the same time, changing to scene to the peaceful woods.

_Goku was currently sparring with Chi-Chi, and they both decided to take a break. _

_"Wanna eat somewhere?" Goku asked. _

_"Sure!" Chi-Chi agreed. _

The scene now ended, with everyone gaping at Goku's simple example.

"...What?" Goku asked.

"That's it?!" Everyone yelled.

"...Yeah," Goku chuckled as he scratched his head.

"Well," Krillin suggested, "How about I do things my own way..."

"...Fine! But be possessive of your woman!" Vegeta advised.

"Be dashing and strong!" Bulma added.

"Be cute and sweet!" Chi-Chi called.

"Krillin, just be yourself!" Goku held a thumbs up.

Krillin waved at all of them, before approaching 18, who was sitting at her desk, observing everyone.

"*sniff* We raised him well..." Goku wiped a tear from his eye and wrapped an arm around Vegeta's shoulders.

"The f*** you mean?!" Vegeta yelled as he slapped Goku's arm off of him, "Don't touch me, Kakarot!"

Krillin nervously approached 18, "H-Hey 18..."

"Spit it out, Baldy," 18 sighed, knowing by his face that he wanted to ask something.

"Umm, well, I was wondering if we could, I don't know, go somewhere...like Burger King," Krillin suggested.

"Burger King?!" All 4 gasped, hidden behind the desk. Burger King was for big kids compared to the babyish McDonalds.

"Burger King? That"s for kids 11+! We're TEN!" Chi-Chi cried in outrage.

"Wow! Krillin's taking her to Burger King!" Goku gasped in wonder.

"Why don't you ever take me to Burger King?!" Bulma yelled at Vegeta.

Vegeta blushed, "I...umm...-Just shut up and I'll take you tomorrow!"

"A date?" 18 rose her eyebrow.

"Yes!" Krillin answered a bit too desperately.

"...Alright, pick me up at 4:30," 18 answered. Just then, the bell rung, dismissing everyone.

Every child stared running out of school like mad men, trampling King Vegeta.

"I hope all of you get ran over!" King Vegeta screamed as he felt his bones being crushed.

"I-I did it..." Krillin gasped as he stood frozen at the spot near her desk,"YAAAHOOO!" He suddenly jumped high in the air and started running out of the school, stepping on King Vegeta.

"Good job, Krillin!" Goku called out.

"I guess we'll meet up at the outside of Burger King, so we can spy on Krillin," Bulma set up.

"Perfect!" Chi-Chi agreed.

"Might as well come," Vegeta muttered.

"That's the spirit!" Goku smiled as everyone started leaving the school.

As Goku went outside, he brushed his hands off satisfyingly, "Well, my work here is-"

"GOKU! I KNOW YOU'RE AROUND HERE!" Piccolo's voice screamed, somewhere around the school.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Goku flew away, hoping to hide at a safe location.

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta! **

**agatstone chapter 1 **

**That was a great first chapter. Man, Goku's really gonna get it. And the Yamcha abuse was nice. People joke that Krillin is always dying and such. But they don't pay attention, that he gets hurt so much because he always fights and tries to help. He doesn't hang around if he knows he would be in the way, but he's there if you need help, ready to risk his life and even lose it. That deserves respect. The same goes for Tenshinhan. But Yamcha is just a slacker. It's best shown in DBZ movie 9. They both enter a tournament, where also Trunks and Gohan participate. Even if they have no Chance of winning, they Krillin tries his best and gets to the finale. Why Yamcha just lounges around, complaining and loses because he falls from a pole in to the water and out of the ring. A person who can fly loses by falling into a pool of water! He doesn't continue fighting and loses to a stronger oponent. He doesn't give up on his own and just walks away with some dignity like Mutenroshi did after his fight with Tenshinhan. No he walks into the water, like a loser. Anyway, great chapter and I can't wait to see what Piccolos revenge will be.**

**Me: Thanks! And Piccolo's definitely gonna have his revenge! **

**Vegeta: O_O...**

**kurizafan chapter 1**

**Don't give 10 year old guns (AKA Frieza and Goku) who fucks a principal up by shooting him and blaming it on the weakest *cough*YAMCHA*cough*,making a Itunes album (Piccolo),and beating the shit out of Goku by stealing money. Oh crap I'm thinking abou my State tests. *Watch Jacksepticeye* SCREW YOU BILLY (sorry whoever's name is Billy blame Jacksepticeye (Sean) for that). Good and funny chapter.**

**Me: Lol, Thanks! **

**Vegeta: Who's Billy?! **

**Bluestar chapter 1 **

**King Vegeta gives 10 year olds guns, Buttstinger is shot 2 times, Piccolo's money is stolen by Goku (GOKU), Frieza pushes Bulma and almost dies, and it's all a happy day. This is so hilarious! Update, please :)**

**Me: Lol, thanks! Too bad school exists! **

**Vegeta: Yeah! **

**queenvicky99 chapter 1 **

**I have to read next Gen I'mma little late Hehe ! Ohhhh Goku is so bad *fangirling moment * Anywho OMG *claps * 4th grade is finally up and next semester is getting closer and closer !You know what that means don't chu *wink * Hehe I can't flipping wait !I guess I'll just read my inuyasha FF to pass the time OH I'M SUPER EXCITED. Well until next chapie! Chow! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**Me: Of course I do...what does it mean? Lol, sorry, I'm 80% sure you're thinking Freshman Saga...**

**Vegeta: Ignore her, she's very dense...**

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta! **

It was around 4:25, and Krillin walked into Burger King, and spoke to the cashier, "Umm...isn't the reservation I made still there?"

The cashier looked at 9 year old Krillin (who was dressed in a fancy tuxedo) and rose his eyebrow, "You're Krillin?"

"Yes- wait, Raditz?! What are you doing here?" Krillin exclaimed.

"Well, my stupid parents forced me to get a job! They say even Kakarot has even more money than me!" 16 year old Raditz growled, "So I applied for this Burger King job, pretty empty all the time cause of the McDonalds right next door...oh well, I get paid. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Umm," Krillin responded, tugging his bowtie nervously, "I'm here with my date, Android 18,"

"...You're date is an Android?" Raditz dully asked.

"The most beautiful Android ever..." Krillin thought dazedly. He suddenly gasped as he noticed 18 landing nearby.

"She's here! Please, make this as romantic as you can!" Krillin begged to wide eyed Raditz and ran outside to greet 18.

"..."

Outside of Burger King, the 4 kids turned to each other in bewilderment.

"Wow! My brother works at Burger King!" Goku looked awed, "I got the best big brother ever!"

Everyone rolled their eyes at Goku's antics.

"...Really? A tuxedo to Burger King?" Chi-Chi snorted.

"He's taking this too far..." Bulma shook her head.

"I bet you 5 bucks that he's gonna fail," Vegeta betted.

"Vegeta!" Goku protested.

Krillin rushed outside to see 18, who was dressed in her regular school clothes, "Hey 18!"

18 looked at Krillin up and down, "What's with the suit?"

"Umm...I-I just wanted to dress nice for our date..." Krillin stuttered.

"...Hmph," 18 shrugged her shoulders and walked inside, with Krillin following behind.

Krillin walked up to the cashier and spoke, "Umm..reservation for Krillin.."

"You were here just a minute ago..." Raditz stated, but directed them to the booth next to the window where the 4 chibis were watching.

As the two sat down, Raditz asked, "So what do you want?"

"I want a Big Mac and some McNuggets," Krillin said.

"I want a McChicken," 18 ordered.

"This isn't McDon- Oh, I'll see what I can do!" Raditz yelled as he stomped back into the kitchen, "Nappa! Cooler! Stop texting and start cooking! We finally got a customer!"

Krillin and 18 were alone in an awkward silence.

"So...how's the weather?" Krillin asked.

Bulma and Chi-Chi smacked their foreheads in shame.

"If you ever ask me that, I swear I'll smack you!" Bulma glared at Vegeta.

"Why would I ever ask you a question like that? We're past that level!" Vegeta snorted.

"What level? Is it a video game?" Goku asked.

"..."

Meanwhile, Piccolo growled as he looked everywhere in the city. He couldn't find Goku anywhere!

"I'll get my revenge..." Piccolo growled as he floated above a nearby Burger King, "I wonder where that fata** is at! He keeps running from me like a wimp!"

Piccolo suddenly felt a sudden urge to look down, and when he did, he conveniently found Goku, who was with Vegeta and the girls.

"Got him!" Piccolo smirked evilly as he took out his black suitcase and opened it, revealing to be multiple glistening needles.

"*shiver* Is it me, or do I sense something bad happening?" Goku asked.

"You're just imagining things..." Chi-Chi reassured.

"Hey, look!" Bulma pointed out.

"Here's your food," Raditz dully said as he plopped down the nasty Burger King rip-off foods of McDonalds.

"Thanks!" Krillin waved as Raditz went back into the kitchen, carrying a Playboy magazine.

As they started eating, Krillin immediately spit out his chicken nuggets, "What's wrong with this food?!"

18 looked at Krillin's chicken and immediately said, "The chicken is actually horse...and the burger is made from goat,"

"Woah! How'd you know that?!" Krillin exclaimed.

"I can detect ingredients easily," 18 responded.

"Wow, 18, you're very...magnificent!" Krillin said in wonder.

"Thanks..." 18 responded, turning her head the other way.

Krillin noticed 18 sporting a very, very light blush and grinned to himself.

"He's reeling her in!" Vegeta's head was plastered against the window, "Now, all he needs to do is catch her, possess her, and claim her by-"

"Hey! This is rated K+!" Bulma yelled while smacking Vegeta's head.

"Chi-Chi...Vegeta's being weird again..." Goku whimpered.

"Vegeta! Stop being weird! You're scaring Goku!" Chi-Chi stomped her foot.

"Shut up!" Vegeta yelled, pressing his ear against the window.

Piccolo grinned to himself as he brought out 5 needles, one for each dollar Goku stole from him...

"In a few minutes, I'll get my sweet revenge, and he'll finally pay for making me starve without water for the day!" Piccolo grinned.

He brought out a gun, and placed each needle inside. He then aimed it at Goku, ready to shoot any minute.

As they finished their lunch, Krillin stood up, "Um, shall I walk you out?"

"...Sure," 18 nodded while walking out with Krillin.

"Hey! What about the bill!" Raditz yelled as they left.

"It's on the table!" Krillin called back.

Raditz, Nappa, and Cooler quickly went to the table, eager to see the money.

"Finally, we get paid!" Nappa smiled as he noticed the stack of bills on the table.

"I know," Raditz smirked, "Now, we can split it 40-60!"

"Huh? You said 30-70 in my favor..." Nappa stated.

"No...I cooked, so I get more money!" Raditz stated.

"Guys..." Cooler tried to get their attention.

"I clean, I deserve even more!" Nappa yelled.

"Guys!" Cooler yelled.

"I swear, I'm gonna-"

"GUYS!" Cooler screamed.

"What?!" Raditz and Nappa yelled.

"This isn't even real money!" Cooler yelled, revealing the bills to be Monopoly dollars.

"..."

"D*** IT ALL!" Raditz screamed as he snatched the fake money and ripped it, "Boys! We're getting our revenge! We're gonna make their lives twice as miserable!"

Meanwhile, outside of Burger King, Krillin turned to 18, "It was nice finally going somewhere..."

18 glanced at Krillin and nodded.

Krillin looked down, "Umm...I guess I'll see you tomorrow-"

Krillin's breath caught in his throat as 18 leaned down and pecked his cheek.

"...See ya," 18 waved as she soundlessly flew away.

"..." Krillin gaped his shock as his face quickly grew redder and redder, feeling the spot where her lips were at.

"She kissed me...YEEEEESSS!" Krillin screamed in happiness as he powered up and flew home.

The four that was spying all had wide eyes at Krillin's sudden burst of luck.

"The robot kissed him!" Vegeta said in belief.

"Aww...I feel happy for them!" Bulma smiled.

"Gosh...you were always a sucker for romance, Bulma," Goku stated.

"Why can't you kiss me once in awhile?! Did we even kiss before?!" Chi-Chi ranted in jealousy.

Suddenly, Goku's form immediately fell from shock, foam starting to escape his mouth.

"..."

"Goku!" Bulma screamed as she saw her friend fall to the ground

"Kakarot?!" Vegeta yelled, rushing up to him, and flipping his body over.

5 needles were shown, 3 on his back, one oh his arm, and another in his butt.

"Who the h*** did this?!" Chi-Chi yelled, looking up at the sky.

Piccolo was shown, smirking in satisfied victory, and flew off, yelling,"I GOT MY REVENGE, B****!"

Next Time- Teenage Intruders in the School!

Will Goku survive?! Will Krillin stop screaming in joy?! What is Raditz's plan?! What IS the level Vegeta was talking about?! Find out next time on Dbz in Elementary School: 4th Grade!

I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in awhile! This is the last quarter, and I'm so freakin busy with school! I'm starting to consider cutting 5th Grade into 14-18 chapters, and have 4th grade feature the things 5th Grade was gonna have. I know I have like 4 months until my deadline for Freshman Saga, but school and track's been a pain! Anyway, did you know that a new series is coming up for Dragon Ball? It's called Dragon Ball Super, and it takes place after the Buu Saga. But be on the lookout for the next chapter sometime in May!


	3. Teenage Intruders in the School

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 3: Teenage Intruders in the School!

It was sometime around September, and it was a very humid Monday.

Vegeta walked in the school building around 15 minutes late. He stomped through the halls and finally arrived at his homeroom.

Vegeta then kicked the door open, and stormed through the classroom.

Everyone noticed Vegeta, and was dead silent as he walked in.

"Son? Why are you late?!" King Vegeta demanded.

Vegeta didn't say a word. He continued walking through the class until he stopped right in front of Bulma's desk.

He slammed the item down and sneered, "Here's what you f***ing asked for!"

Bulma blankly looked at the item. It was strawberry ice cream with whipped cream and sprinkles on top. She finally smiled wide and said, "Thanks Vegeta! I was getting hot in here!"

"You're always so needy!" Vegeta scoffed, looking away and lightly flushing from the appreciation.

Everyone anime fainted real quick.

"You sent him to get you ICE CREAM?!" Frieza yelled.

"Yeah, how pitiful!" Cell growled.

"Yeah!" Goku agreed, "Why didn't you get me some, Vegeta?!"

"..."

Goku had 5 bandages around his body after the incident with Piccolo. Goku was immediately sent to the hospital, and was unable to get a senzu bean (Due to Yajirobe eating them all again), so after getting bandages, Goku finally apologized to Piccolo's face, earning his forgiveness.

"They should be suspended for this!" 17 wiped his sweaty forehead out of the humidity.

"Well..." King Vegeta drawled as he took a bite out of the ice cream Vegeta bought for him, "I would, but he did get me some..."

Majin Buu slowly turned his head towards Vegeta and mouthed, 'You motherf***er!'

All Vegeta did was smirk evilly and returned to his seat.

"Anyway, what I was saying, penguins CAN fly, they're just too stupid! If you watch Happy Feet-"

"We're crashing this place!" a voice yelled.

"Who said that?!" King Vegeta demanded.

Out of nowhere, a window smashed after a brick went through it and three teenagers busted in.

"Us!" Raditz responded as he tried to do a cool pose with Cooler and Nappa, "You guys are doing it wrong!"

"What?!" Nappa and Cooler asked.

"Forget it! Anyway, we're running this class now!" Raditz laughed.

"You gotta face me first!" King Vegeta growled.

"MMPH! MMMPH!" King Vegeta screamed as he was immediately tied up, and thrown into a magical closet from Harry Potter.

All the kids blankly looked at Nappa, Raditz, and Cooler as they walked around the classroom.

"Now that we're your new teachers, all of you must obey our commands!" Cooler said.

"We're not gonna listen to you!" Frieza yelled.

"Yeah, we barely listen to father anyway!" Vegeta snorted.

The three teens grew nervous as all the kids started protesting.

Nappa tried to gain control, "Stop it! You must obey us or-"

"-Or what?! You'll beat us up? We outnumber you!" Bulma spoke.

"You know what? It's hot in here..I'm out," Piccolo groaned as he walked out of the classroom.

"Wait up!" Goku called as he followed Piccolo.

Everyone started following their example and walked out of the classroom.

"S***! This was not the plan!" Raditz cursed as he ran out of the class, chasing after the kids, leaving Cooler and Nappa watching the leftovers.

Goku and Piccolo ran off towards the principal's intent on pranking Mr. Blutzinger.

"What are we gonna do?" Goku asked, absently rubbing his sore butt.

"We're gonna piss in his coffee!" Piccolo smirked.

"Umm...do you even have-"

"No comment, anyway, that's why you're here!" Piccolo ignored the question.

They walked in the principal's office, where Mr. Blutzinger is seen sleeping in his chair, along with two bandages around both his legs.

"Ok Goku, do your thing!" Piccolo encouraged as he took Buttstinger's coffee cup and handed it to him.

Goku partially pulled his pants down, and started relieving himself in the cup.

After about a minute, Piccolo heard Mr. Blutzinger groan, and quickly whispered, "Goku! Hurry up and let's go!"

Goku quickly placed the cup back on his desk, yanked up his gi, and ran out of the office with Piccolo.

Piccolo looked up the window and Goku followed as Mr. Buttstinger woke up from his nap.

Mr. Blutzinger yawned as he awoken. He was very tried from doing...private...activities by himself not too long ago, since his wife was mad at him.

He stretched and grabbed his favorite cup filled with coffee and tilted it towards his mouth.

After one sip, he immediately spat it out, dropping the cup on his lap, making the coffee run down to the bullet wounds, making it burn.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Mr. Blutzinger screamed as he tripped over his own chair and fell into the hard ground, cracking his back.

He reached and pressed his Life Alert button and screamed, "HELP! I'VE FALLEN AND I CAN'T F***ING GET UP!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Piccolo and Goku doubled over in laughter at Mr. Buttstinger's misfortune.

"Hey! I finally found you two!" Raditz screamed as he started rushing towards him.

"RUN!" Piccolo screamed as he and Goku quickly fled the scene.

Meanwhile, Bulma and Vegeta were walking around the school, searching for the library.

"Why are we going there again?" Vegeta asked.

"Cause, it'll help me immensely with OUR planets project!" Bulma responded.

"But the librarian hates me, not that I care, but she screeches like a banshee whenever she sees me," Vegeta growled.

"Nonsense," Bulma scoffed as she opened the door to the library.

As they walked in, the librarian, Fortuneteller Baba, hissed as she spotted Vegeta, "YOU!"

She stomped up to him, despite being half his size, and glared up to him, "You are not welcome in my library! You are 4 YEARS overdue for One Piece Volume 6!"

"4 YEARS?!" Bulma gasped as she turned to Vegeta.

"I told you old hag, that I already turned it in! You just lost it, so you're blaming the person who last checked it out!" Vegeta accused.

"Hmph! Fine! Be in denial! Bulma can stay, but you must GET OUT!" Baba growled.

"Um, can Vegeta please stay? He's my partner for our project and all we need is to look up a few things on the computer," Bulma pleaded.

"Hmm...Fine. But HE must not touch my books!" Baba banned.

"Okay!" Bulma agreed as she started dragging Vegeta to the computer area.

Meanwhile, Majin Buu was angry. He was hungry, yet no one would give him candy!

Buu raised his hand for the millionth time.

"*sigh* What do you want?" Nappa asked.

"Buu want candy!" Majin Buu whined.

"Well, you can't!" Cooler yelled.

"Why NOT?!" Buu growled.

"Because, I said so!" Nappa snapped.

"All this talk about candy is making me hungry too..." Beerus grumbled.

"Well, it is lunch time now," Whis noted.

"About time!" Beerus yawned as he got out of his desk and started walking towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Cooler yelled as he walked up to Beerus.

"I'm going to the lunchroom...any problems with that?" Beerus' aura started to turn into a deadly purple.

"Yeah! You're not going down there!" Cooler yelled as he positioned himself into his fighting pose.

**\- 5 minutes later - **

Cooler crashed on the floor near Nappa, bloody and crippled as he tried to regain his senses, "Wha...? Wha..h-happened?"

"You got your a** beat by a 10 year old," Nappa stated as he started snickering.

"Shut up! That kid was powerful!" Cooler growled as he spit out a tooth.

"Well, all the kids ran out of class, so now Raditz is gonna yell at us..." Nappa sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Man, I'm not afraid of no Raditz! I got 2 transformations and he has none!" Cooler scoffed, "Anyway, lets go and find these brats!"

"Can you do all of the work?" Vegeta whined.

"No! I'm tired of doing all of the work! Now start searching photos of Jupiter!" Bulma commanded.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, but logged on to the computer, and started searching up stuff.

Bulma opened up a bunch of programs and started downloading a bunch of hi tech equipment for the project.

While downloading, Bulma glanced at Vegeta's work, but gasped as he was looking at photos of herself on Google.

"Vegeta..." Bulma called.

"What?" Vegeta turned towards Bulma.

SLAP

"Why the f*** are you searching photos of me?!" Bulma hissed.

"I was wondering how many photos you had compared to mines. I only got one photo! And the rest shows a blue seasoning package with a stupid old man!" Vegeta ranted while rubbing his red cheek.

"SHUT UP!" Baba screamed.

"..."

"You mean this?" Bulma held up a blue package that was labeled 'Vegeta'.

"Yes...where did you get that?" Vegeta demanded.

"It's my favorite seasoning..." Bulma smiled cheekily.

Vegeta flushed, "I...uh...shut up,"

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta! **

**Prince Vejituh chapter 2 **

**Hey, quick questions for yah**

**1\. When Frieza obtains his gold form, will he stay like that forever?**

**2\. Is Yamcha really that weak and pathetic? Last time I checked he is stronger then 90% of the saiyan race, Olibu, namek saga Frieza most likely, ChiChi and Bulma crushed on Yamcha, he was equal to Goku in DB when they met, and he is way stronger then Chiatzou.**

**3\. Is Goku really that stupid? At times its shown he's smarter then Vegeta.**

**5\. Will you watch the new canon anime Dragon Ball Super?**

**6\. Will Vegeta become less evil as he grows?**

**7\. I dont get why Frieza is in school, he's older then Bardock and Gero.**

**8\. When/if Frieza gets his gold form, will he pwn Goku like he does in the movie?**

**9\. Gogeta vs Vegito or both vs Beerus, make it happen now.**

**10\. Will Turles go SSJ?**

**11\. I know you dislike GT, but I wanna see SSJ4 Gogeta somehow.**

**12\. Give a Xenoverse arc or make a DB heros cameo**

**13\. Do you watch Rhymestyle and or Quaaman's land? **

**Me: O_O Okay...let's do this! **

**1) Nope, he can transform, but he'll not stay like that FOREVER. Just when fighting.**

**2)...I'm gonna ignore that question**

**3) Yeah, only because he's a kid. When he gets into high school he becomes more...smarter. Dense most times, but he's smart with combat and isn't a COMPLETE idiot...kinda like Buu Saga Goku, but more childish. **

**5) Yes, I will**

**6) Vegeta isn't really evil in these fics. Uptight and can kill without hesitation, but he's more like childish Buu Saga Vegeta**

**7) *eyetwitch* You need to start from Kindergarten and go up...I think you skipped like 5 prequels. You'll understand once you read it **

**8) Idk, depends on what I want him to do in Freshman Saga**

**9) Nah, that won't be fair...plus also, Goku and Beerus already fought in Kindergarten.**

**10) No**

**11) Read ALL of my fics, and you'll get your GT Saga in Dragon Ball Z in Middle School: 8th Grade**

**12) Nah, I don't do video game sagas. Only shows, movies, and my own plots**

**13) Yes, yes I do**

**Vegeta: *snores***

**agatstone chapter 2 **

**Aww, the date was nice. Good for Krillin. And Piccolo is truly the demon king. That was a hellish revenge. Overall a great chapter. Can't wait for the next. And I also can't wait for 'Revival of F'. Have you seen the trailers and the preview manga? Vegeta finally gets a chance to beat Frieza to a pulp. Go Vegeta! And the manga made me smile. From the human fighters Muten Roshi of all people got to come, while Yamcha was left behind with Chaozu. That has to be a new low for him. And Jacko the Galactic Patrolman apeared. And actually asked if Krillin is truly human, because of his power level (and his looks:) ). Anyway it's gonna be great.**

**Me: Yup, it's a good movie**

**Vegeta: I get to kick a**! **

**queenvicky99 chapter 2 **

**Omg There is ! I must know more if this new saga. Bulma ,Chichi are to sappy, (Mostly Chichi -_) Bulma it's ok for her ! Goku is as adorable as ever *eye twitch * Must control the fan girl ...Anywho Vegeta you are a try hentai 3 I know what the level was Hehe .Also Vegeta -_- calm the thirsty side of yourself XD Bulma is to young right now :3 .Krillin and 18 moment how ADORABLE ! RADITZ works at Burger King HAHA ! How lame can he get such a Pinapplehead Hehe .Well I'm done for now .Can't wait until next chapter! Chow! ! !**

**Me: Lol, thanks! **

**Vegeta: I am NOT thirsty!**

**TheHeroOfDark71F chapter 2 **

**Luv this Fics of yours!**

**Vegeta, Have you ever shot Goku with a gun?**

**I know it will cause Goku to be pissed. Also, will there be my own question /w Uub and Piccolo?**

***Piccolo meditates***

**Wait, Where is Uub?**

**Did you kidnapped him Vegeta?! *Takes out my Combustible Lemon and throws it to Vegeta. It didn't do much except his tail is on fire.***

**If you do kidnap him, I am going to be on the Next Chapter known as the Dark Lord! (Turns out to be Turles himself.)**

**Then i am going to shape the Earth into an Egg! And, And...Eh, what's the word?**

**Ah fluck it!**

**Anyways, Good Chapter!**

**Me: Thanks! **

**Vegeta:...Huh?!**

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta! **

Meanwhile, Raditz collapsed of exhaustion from chasing Goku and Piccolo, "You *pant* little brats *pants* are fast!"

Goku and Piccolo saw Raditz fall in exhaustion and stopped.

"You think he's out?" Goku asked, "That was a short run..."

"Of course he isn't! It's a trick!" Piccolo snapped as he started running again.

Goku glanced at Raditz one more time before finally giving up and following Piccolo.

"So, where are we going?" Goku asked.

"Out of here," Piccolo responded as he spotted the front door, "There it is! Let's go!"

Goku smiled and was about to take a step, before something deadly unleashed on him...

BANG

Goku immediately fell to the ground, clutching his head, "I'm sorry!"

"**DARN RIGHT YOU ARE!**" Chi-Chi screamed as fire was literally coming from her mouth. She then turned towards Piccolo, who flinched.

BANG

Piccolo dropped to his knees and grasped his head in pain, "What is that thing made from?!"

"That was for being a bad influence to my Goku!" Chi-Chi yelled as she grabbed both the Namekian and Saiyan's ear, "We're going back into the classroom!"

Cooler and Nappa searched throughout the school for the kids. They couldn't find them anywhere!

"Where the f*** are these kids?!" Cooler yelled.

Nappa sighed "I dunno, but we can't let Rad-"

Suddenly, they bumped into Raditz, who just awakened from his loss of consciousness.

"Hey...why are you guys here?" Raditz asked.

"Um...we sort of lost the kids," Nappa explained.

"WHAT?!" Raditz screamed, "We can't find all of them before the day ends!"

Cooler then spotted Frieza, running the opposite direction.

"HEY!" Cooler screamed as he started chasing after Frieza.

Frieza panted as he ran past the Nurse's Office. He heard his brother's steps coming towards him, and looked desperately for something to save him.

He then spotted a lifesaver just a few feet away. With new vigor, he blasted off towards the fire alarm and pulled it with all of his might.

**RING RING RING RING RING! **

Frieza then took off towards the doors that led outside while Cooler got ran over by multiple students and teachers.

Just before the ringing occurred, Fortuneteller Baba was sipping on her coffee. Unfortunately when the alarm went off, Baba screeched while dropping her mug.

The coffee was so hot, that when it spilled on some books nearby, it caught on fire.

Baba screamed as she watched the whole library get caught in the fire. She then suddenly saw Vegeta grab her and a second later, she was outside.

"W-What?!" Baba exclaimed as she tried to get ahold of herself.

She was outside, with a bunch of other people standing outside of the school. Smoke emitted from the windows, showing that a fire was actually happening.

"Are you happy that I saved the old hag's life now?!" Vegeta demanded, crossing his arms.

"Yes!" Bulma smiled, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "You're my hero!"

"Womaan!" Vegeta hissed as his face burned red, "Stop embarrassing me in front of the peasants!"

Baba walked up to the duo and spoke, "I...owe you an..a-a-p-p-p-"

"Apology?" Vegeta guessed.

"Yes, that!' Baba agreed, "You have saved my life, and for that I'll agree to anything you ask of me..."

She then disappeared, making everyone gasp in shock.

"Okay everyone, calm down!" Mayor Fertheed yelled, "I know you all want to know the whereabouts of your children, and I know at least 25% are dead, but you must calm down! The firefighters are on their way!".

"Mayor Farthead, this is absolutely ridiculous!" King Cold yelled.

"I understand-"

"We must go and save our child!" Bardock yelled.

"I know, but-"

"My children are possibly dead!" Gero yelled.

"..." Everyone paused and turned to stare at Dr. Gero.

"...What?! Androids are kids too!" He defended.

Goku suddenly appeared with as much kids as he could possibly bring, "I think I got mostly everyone!"

Piccolo dusted himself, "Just in time as usual,"

Goku placed Chi-Chi down (He ended up carrying her) and chuckled, "Yup! I don't know how I do it!"

"MMPH MMPH!" King Vegeta cried as he was still tied up.

"Sire!" Bardock yelled as he untied King Vegeta from his restraints.

King Vegeta finally got up and screamed, "**Raditz! Nappa! Cooler! WHERE THE F*** ARE YOU SO I CAN BEAT YOUR A**!**"

"Raditz?! What did he do?! He's supposed to be in high school!" Bardock asked.

"They tied me up so they could control the classroom!" King Vegeta exclaimed, "They put me in a magical closet from Harold Potty, and Kakarot finally got me out!"

Bulma corrected, "It's Harry Potter-"

"I don't give a f***! And why the h*** didn't you get me out?!" King Vegeta roared.

"Hey! It's your own d*** fault that you didn't use ki, so don't go f***ing around, blaming my woman!" Vegeta roared back.

There was a dead silence, and King Vegeta narrowed his eyes dangerously. Vegeta did the exact same.

"..."

Father and son had a staredown that lasted around 2 minutes. The tension was very thick, making everyone uncomfortable.

"..."

After a frustrating dead silence, Father finally signed and cleared his throat, "You're right son...but this isn't anyone's fault but Raditz, Nappa, and Cooler's,"

"Right! We must punish the teenagers!" Mayor Fertheed chimed in.

"YEAH!" Everyone agreed.

It was about two hours later, and the firefighters finally came to put out the school fire.

All the kids were safe with the adults, and the three teenagers weren't seen anywhere.

"Don't worry, Raditz will be home within a week!" Gine reassured the mayor.

"And then, I'll beat him!" Bardock gritted his teeth.

"And I'll be sure to throw Cooler into the Bottomless Pit of H**-," King Cold informed, "I'm so glad my Frieza isn't that disobedient,"

"Well, at least everyone got out okay..." Mayor Fertheed smiled.

"We found someone in the rubble!" a firefighter called as they were dragging a crippled fat body.

"Mr. Buttstinger?!" Everyone exclaimed.

His skin was very red from burns, and it looked like he was about to kill someone.

"Don't worry, after about a few weeks of surgery, andsomebreastimplants, he'll be fine!" The firefighter informed.

While all the adults were conversing, the chibis were a few feet away, having their own discussion.

"I hope Raditz doesn't get beat up by any gang..." Goku muttered.

"Raditz will be fine, he's...stronger than a human," Turles shrugged.

"I'm just glad that you're okay!" Chi-Chi sniffed as she hugged Goku.

"I'm glad I'm okay too!" Goku smiled as he accepted the hug.

"What about us..." Everyone sweatdropped.

"Anyway, we'll have to be on the lookout for those...those...teenagers!" Vegeta spat.

"You know, we're only 3 years away from becoming teenagers ourselves..." Bulma informed.

"That day will be H***!" Piccolo growled.

"We'll just have to make sure to never grow up, and we'll be fine!" Krillin nodded.

"Now, starting tomorrow, look out for Raditz, Nappa, and Cooler!" Goku concluded.

Next Time- Junior Cooking Contest with Goku and Chi-Chi!

Well, only two more weeks till school ends, and then 4th grade will be updated in top speed! I decided for this fic, to settle down on school and have more chapters feature characters out of school, which I don't do much in the Elementary series, the most was 2nd Grade. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and next chapter will be COMPLETELY GokuxChi-Chi. I mean it, no other characters but them would be mentioned. But I hope you have a great day and look out for next chapter soon!


	4. Junior Cooking Contest feat GokuChi-Chi

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

**Schedule for 4th/5th/Freshman Saga**

**2015- **

**4th Grade: 10 more chapters to go, ends August 17th**

**5th Grade: 5 more chapters to go, ends July 23rd **

**2015/2016-**

**Freshman Saga: Starts August 21st, updates every Fridays, ends Summer 2016 **

Chapter 4: Junior Cooking Contest with Goku and Chi-Chi!

It was about a week after the incident, and it was a nice cool Saturday.

Goku had just finished his training in his backyard and decided to sit under his favorite apple tree. He was quite bored and really didn't know what to do today.

"Man, no one wants to hang out..." Goku sighed as he got up and walked to his front yard.

'I wish I had something to do...' Goku thought as he glanced at a sign on a pole and walked away.

He paused for a moment before quickly running back to the pole and read the words it said:

"Do you like food? Are you bored? Then come on down to the Junior Cooking Contest for kids ages 9 to 12. Two people per entry...Contest starts September 14th..." Goku read.

"Hmm...Vegeta can't cook...Bulma REALLY can't cook...I don't think Piccolo can cook...but Chi-Chi can!" Goku had a brilliant idea.

"FLYING NIMBUUS!" Goku screeched into the depths of the sky.

"..." After a few minutes, Nimbus arrived from out of the sky, landing in front of Goku.

"Come on Nimbus!" Goku smiled as he hopped onto the cloud, "Off to Chi-Chi's house, full speed!"

Nimbus seemed to understand, because he flew off towards the direction in a flash.

Meanwhile, Chi-Chi was focusing on her studies, doing a math book that she begged her father to get her for Christmas.

Chi-Chi muttered, "So, if you square root the √18, you will get √9 √2, which will translate to 3√2. So, if you add the variab-"

"Hiya Chi-Chi!" Goku's face appeared at her window. He knocked on it, but unfortunately, it caused the window to bust open.

"GOKU!" Chi-Chi screeched as she fell out of her bed in fright, making a huge crash.

"Whoops! Heh heh...Are you okay?" Goku asked.

Chi-Chi got up, her eyes full of fire, and marched towards Goku, "Didn't I tell you about Saturdays being my study days?!"

"Aw Chi! I just wanted to spend some time with you..." Goku pleaded.

Chi-Chi rose her eyebrow suspiciously, "You want something that involves food, do you?!"

"No, no! When I saw this flyer and when it said I needed another person, I immediately thought of you!" Goku gave Chi-Chi the paper involving the contest.

'I know I'll regret this..' Chi-Chi sighed heavily, "Fine, I'll go,"

"YEAH!" Goku jumped into Chi-Chi's room, grabbed her, and jumped out into the sky.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Chi-Chi screamed as Goku sky-dived them towards the ground.

Suddenly, Nimbus caught them just in time, and flew towards the contest, with Chi-Chi hysterical and Goku smiling out of excitement.

Nimbus arrived at the building, the Recreational Center, and Goku and Chi-Chi were dropped off.

"See ya, Nimbus!" Goku waved the cloud goodbye as it left.

Chi-Chi was still frozen in fear, and Goku lightly shook Chi-Chi, "Hey, are you okay?"

Chi-Chi finally snapped out of it and quickly said, "Yeah! I'm good now!"

"Welp, here we are!" Goku smiled as he sniffed the air, "I can smell the food all the way out here!"

Chi-Chi shook her head, "I don't think you'll be the one eating, Goku,"

"Let's go inside!" Goku walked into the building with Chi-Chi, and was immediately stopped by a guard.

"Names?" The guard demanded as he looked ready to write about anything. After they gave their names, they were admitted inside with the numbers #29.

They went to the table they were assigned to, and saw that there were ingredients already places on the table.

Goku looked around the room. It was a huge place, with over 50 tables around. He saw older kids and younger kids preparing to cook and everything.

Chi-Chi spotted a card with directions and started to read, "When we start the competition, you have 2 hours to cook with these ingredients that we provided for you. The best tasting meal wins!"

Goku glanced at the ingredients at their table and noticed half a dozen of eggs, flour, butter, sugar, water, salt, cheese, and milk. He also saw a mini oven and stove by the table. He turned back to Chi-Chi and said, "So when does the contest start?"

Just then, a short woman walked onto the stage and grabbed the microphone, "I assume you guys have read your directions and talked to your partners about what meal are you going to cook. Remember, you have a total of two hours to finish your meal before our judges will taste your dish. You may begin...now,"

Chatter erupted as kids started getting to work. Goku glanced at the ingredients and asked, "So, what are we going to cook?"

Chi-Chi thought for a moment before getting an idea, "I can bake some sugar cookies, they're pretty simple to make!"

"Good idea!" Goku rubbed his stomach, thinking about freshly baked cookies.

"Okay Goku, first crack three eggs," Chi-Chi commanded as she looked under the table, finding the utensils, bowls, and plates for the meal.

Goku grabbed an egg carefully with one hand, but he grabbed it so hard that it busted all over his hair, face and clothes. Chi-Chi lifted her head from the under the table and gasped at Goku's appearance.

"Goku! Start acting serious and stop breaking eggs!" Chi-Chi screeched. She grabbed a nearby paper towel and started cleaning Goku's face.

"Sorry Chi-Chi, I can't control my strength..." Goku apologized.

Chi-Chi shook her head, and started mixing all of the ingredients into the bowl after successfully cracking the eggs into a bowl.

Goku watched with awe as the flour made everything immediately turn into cookie dough. Chi-Chi next rolled out the dough, cut it out in circles, and put the dough in a pan. She then placed it inside of the preheated mini oven.

"Goku, make sure you tell me when 30 minutes is up," Chi-Chi commanded. Goku nodded and she immediately started dozing off under the table.

Goku smiled at Chi-Chi before sitting cross legged by the table, and started to black out.

About an hour later, Goku opened his eyes from image training, and smelt something burning.

'Oh no!' Goku's thoughts screamed as he quickly took the pan of cookies out of the oven and placing it on the table. The cookies looked burnt and pitch black. He was lucky that it didn't catch on fire.

"Oh no! What am I gonna tell Chi-Chi?!" Goku whispered fearfully. Speaking of the devil, Goku heard Chi-Chi's yawns from under the table, and he desperately tried to remove the cookies from the pan, but that was a difficulty.

"Goku? How long has it been?" Chi-Chi's sleepy voice yawned from behind him.

Goku quickly whimpered, "Aboutanhourandthecookiesareburnedbuteverything'sfine-"

"Wait, what?!" Chi-Chi growled as she looked over Goku's shoulder and saw the burned cookies. Chi-Chi clenched her fists and yelled, "I TOLD YOU TO TELL ME WHEN 30 MINUTES IS UP!"

"I tried Chi-Chi, but I was image training-"

"Oh, IMAGE training! That must be more important to you than talking to me for five minutes!" Chi-Chi crossed her arms and turned her back from Goku.

Goku placed his hand on Chi-Chi's shoulder and apologized, "I'm really sorry Chi-Chi..is there anything else that we could make?"

Chi-Chi glanced at the table frustratingly and was about to yell at Goku again before she noticed that there were three more eggs uncracked and the unwrapped cheese.

"...I got an idea," Chi-Chi spoke.

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta! **

**flanaganh140 chapter 3 **

**hey vegeta your out of luck when i played this game called dbz develution i won as goku and my friend was youso i hope your not mad. and play that game**

**Me: ...**

**Vegeta: I don't care! Hmph! **

**Blake chapter 3 **

**-wild scatterbug appears- what now vegeta?About a week ago i went to rhymestyles and i saw a video that said:NEW DBZ ANIME ANNOUNCED!When i first saw this i was like "nawwwwwwww" its just a prank!After i watched the video i screamed and told everyone i havent been on in a !**

**Me: Christ man, you were that hyped?! And yeah, Dragon Ball Super's awesome! **

**Vegeta: I'm more awesomer! **

**Bluestar chapter 3 **

**Woohoo, Goku and Chichi! Now I'm really excited for the next update. (And I agree... School is a pain.)**

**Me: Now I'm out! But I wanna go back so I can start high school! **

**Vegeta: Psh, weakling! **

**TheHeroOfDark71F chapter 3 **

**Yay! (Rant: 27 Xenoverse Special.)**

*** A Time Portal showed up and Spat out Chibi Demigra.* "What did i Miss?"**

**Oh no...**

**"You! I needed you as my Puppet!"**

**OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD!**

***I ran away, and threw myself into the time Portal i just created, then it spat me out in age 784.***

***I see Son Goku looking at me***

**What are you staring at?**

**Goku: "...How the hell you get here?"**

**I don't know! Because of my fear, just hold me!**

**Goku pats my head. He then looks at me.**

***Till Dragonball787 was spat out in the Same way the i got into, along with the Chibi Demon God, Controlling him as his puppet to paint his father.***

**"Paint my stupid father! Now, make him wear this ugly dress that he wanted me to wear!"**

**"To be continued In the Next Rant! -(Uub)-**

**Me: Umm...yaaay?**

**Vegeta: I don't get it! **

**queenvicky99 chapter 3**

**OMFG Baba !Really Pickles REALLY ! Pissing I'm some one coffee is just ..it just ...TO FUNNY LMFAO !Also Pickles is not a bad example for Goku !He is just teaching street smart .(Hehe Farthead.)For that baka for the review about Yamyuck being strong ... that person must be a real hater of dbz to think such a thing .I'mma not going to start but I was going off when I saw that !Anywho King Vegeta (father ) wtf !Why didn't you just use your strength to break free ~ !Oh and Vegeta it's just so kawaii when you blush ! (Big Bro blushing from sissy in law kisses and hugs !ADORABLE! ) Lastly the icecream joke was funny !This update has made my day !Well until next chapter! Chow! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**Me: Lol**

**Vegeta: I am NOT cute! **

**TFS Cell chapter 3 **

**Y'know what's funnier then absorbing the shit out of fat asses who eat nothing but fast food (mmm fast food)? Nothing, your fics are the second best thing I love... that and trying to tolerate some of the bull shit anger you've shown on reviewers in the past like that one fucker Kid Buu. Oh boy, he was nice... NICE TO GET FUCKED OVER IN THE ASS AND BASHED TO SHIT WITH HOW HORRIBLE HE FOUND 8th GRADE! Seriously, wasn't that bad... though 8th grade was annoying with the whole "Fuck you I'm Vegeta and Imma kill you." Bullshit or the "Fuck me, I'm Yamcha" bullshit. Now that that's out of the way... Frieza is such a pain in the ass in hell, a he talks about is Kakarot this, Kakarot that... I'd rather absorb that slut Bulma a thousand times or pound ChiChi's Tuna whatever that means.**

**\- Sincerely Cell**

**Me: Umm...thanks?**

**Vegeta: I don't know what you just said, but I'm taking it as an insult! **

**PineApple-Hut chapter 3**

**Lol I always loved your stories... I miss reading them /pets you and weeps**

**Quick question... I know you hate TrunksxPan and GotenxBra... But what do you think of...BraxSEVENTEEN!?**

**Me: DEAR GOD WHY?!**

**Vegeta: O_O...M-My little girl...exposed to a pedophile! IMMA PUNCH HIM NEXT CHAPTER! **

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta! **

In a matter of five minutes, Chi-Chi was able to make her scrambled eggs successfully...Goku even helped out with sprinkling the salt on it. The judges came by, and gave their meal mixed opinions. Now, it was time to post the results and announce the grand winners of the night.

"I'm sorry we didn't get first place, Goku..." Chi-Chi apologized. They were looking at the posted results on a board on the wall. They ended up placing 16th.

"It's okay...all I wanted was to eat the food...well, at least I can eat what we made!" Goku smiled.

"But still...I wonder who got first..." Chi-Chi muttered. They walked back to their table, and saw the short lady walk up and grab the mic on the stage.

She finally spoke after the applause died down, "Everyone did very good tonight. No matter if you lost or won, you all accomplished something, which was 'Never give up'."

"Hmph, 'Accomplished something' my butt!" Chi-Chi growled. The woman was starting to get on her nerves. Goku glanced at Chi-Chi and chuckled nervously.

After more applause, the woman finally announced the winners, "For 1st place, with their delicious spicy seafood pasta goes to, Team #008!"

"WE WON!" An orange haired girl's cheerful cries were heard as she hurried up and dragged a blonde haired boy to the stage to receive their prize.

"Oh Nami-swan! I'm so glad you're happy!" the boy, Sanji swooned at her glowing face.

The announcer gave Sanji the blue ribbon and revealed the main prize, "You two get 10,000 Zeni!"

"10,000?! Wait, what does that translate to in Beli?" Nami questioned. The announcer leaned over and whispered the amount in Nami's ear, making her eyes go really wide.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

The whole room was shaking after the horrifying scream.

"Oh Sanji! We're RICH!" Nami squealed, forgetting all her senses, and hugged Sanji who was frozen from shock. She then kissed his cheek, which caused him to promptly have a nosebleed.

"You...You...You...LOVE me!" Sanji yelled happily as he crushed Nami to his body and started spinning her around.

"I never said that..." Nami muttered, starting to get irritated.

"S-Sanji?!" Goku cried walking up to the pair, with Chi-Chi following, "What are you doing here?!"

"Go away! I'm living the dream!" Sanji yelled as he started smothering Nami's face with kisses.

Nami pushed Sanji's face away from her in irritation and turned towards Goku and Chi-Chi, "Oh, we were running out if money, so me and Sanji decided to come and visit here so we can win a few cooking contests. I get the Beli, while Sanji does what he usually does,"

"Yeah! Me and Nami-swan are the perfect power couple!" Sanji swooned as he did his noodle dance.

BANG!

Sanji hit the floor with hearted eyes while Nami glared down at him, "Sorry, he can be REALLY annoying..."

"Umm...so is Luffy here?" Goku asked, excited to see his friend from last year.

"No, he decided to stay at Sunny Go," Nami informed, "He actually begged to go cause he wanted to eat all the food, but our chef is Sanji and I knew that we would win,"

"Aw man..." Goku groaned.

"Well, see ya!" Nami waved, dragging a love struck Sanji and the check with greedy Beli eyes.

"..."

As Goku and Chi-Chi exited the building, with the red ribbon, Chi-Chi questioned Goku, "Hey...where's the scrambled eggs I made?"

Goku chuckled sheepishly as he admitted, "Umm...I sort of...ate it..."

Chi-Chi sighed and went to another topic, "That Nami girl dresses too adult like for her age! And she should get some anger management classes! I'm glad I'm much better, aren't I?"

"Umm..." Goku scratched the back of his head.

"What?!" Chi-Chi turned around to look at Goku in the eyes.

"Chi-Chi, you two act the exact same...the only difference is that you're too modest and she's too loose with clothes, I would say that she acts like Bulma too, but Bulma doesn't hit people as much as you or her do, and she's in the middle with the clothing," Goku said with such dead seriousness.

"...", Chi-Chi had literal pitch black eyes as she slowly got out her frying pan.

Goku knew he couldn't outrun her now, so he did his safest route: Use Instant Transmission to escape with a body intact.

The thing was, he forgot that Chi-Chi couldn't fly home.

Next Time- Halloween Adventure!

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! It's freakin hard writing about Goku and Chi-Chi, they're so boring XD. If it was Bulma and Vegeta, I could've ended this with a giant explosion or a massive food fight! Anyway, I couldn't see them winning, like that's TOO cliche. So, I made Sanji steal their spotlight. I knew HE would win out of everyone, but that was unexpected huh?**

**Anyway, 10 more chapters until this story ends on the 17th of August! Then Freshman Saga on the 21st! But look out for 5th Grade, I plan on finishing that first on the 23rd of July. See ya!**


	5. 7 Months Later! End of 4th Grade!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 5: 7 Months Later: The End of 4th Grade

It was around the end of May, and the Z Fighters were hyped about the end of 4th Grade. They were all in King Vegeta's class, and getting ready to get out.

"Okay class, for your last assignment for the year, you guys will be writing a paragraph on the best memory you have so far in your life," King Vegeta assigned.

As he left the class to get to their work, everyone started chatting at once.

"Man, what are we gonna write?" Goku sat in his seat, scratching his head in frustration.

"Well, I already know what I'm gonna write!" Frieza chuckled evilly.

_\- Flashback -_

_"Frieza! If you shoot this one basket, we'll be ahead of the Dinosaurs!" King Vegeta said._

_Frieza looked at the score: 40-40._

_"Come on, Frieza!" Mai yelled._

_"Shoot the ball!" Zangya called._

_"I can't believe I'm saiyan this but...kill them Frieza!" Vegeta yelled._

_"It's easy!" Cell yelled._

_To Frieza's surprise, people actually started to cheer for him._

_Bulma said, "All you have to do is calculate the angle, and the arch that you make, while getting into the right posi-"_

_18 covered her mouth, "Just shoot,"_

_"You can do it, Princess!" King Cold called._

_People started snickering._

_"Ha! Princess.." Cooler snickered._

_Raditz and Nappa started laughing._

_Frieza growled as he looked at his brother, 'He's such a prick..'_

_Frieza sighed as he looked at the hoop. He gulped as it looked like it was 100 ft. tall._

_"What a loser, can't even shoot a hoop!" Cooler yelled._

_Just then, that was Frieza's breaking point._

_"That's it! This has been the most embarrassing day of my life! I'm out!" Frieza yelled while turning around, and tossing the ball off his shoulder._

_To everyone's surprise, the ball landed on the hoop, and started rolling around the rim, veeerrryyy sllooowwllly._

_Everyone was dead silent in anticipation._

_Frieza was busy grumbling to himself while walking away._

_"..."_

_"COME ON AND GET IN THE HOOP ALREADY!" Vegeta screamed._

_Surprisingly, the ball listened to Vegeta and went in._

_People started screaming and cheering, knowing that the game was over._

_The buzzer rung, and green confetti started falling down._

_Frieza felt himself rising, as Zarbon, Dodoria, and Cui lifted him up._

_"I did it!" Frieza cried._

_King Vegeta snatched the trophy and the money, and did the touchdown dance._

_"Go pancakes! Go pancakes!" King Vegeta sang._

_"Hey! That's my dance!" Vegeta yelled._

_"That's my princess! My only son!" King Cold called._

_Cooler coughed and growled._

_King Cold looked down at him, "Who are you?!"_

_\- End Flashback - _

"That was the best day of my life..." Frieza smirked, "And Cooler got what he deserved!"

"Well, my best day is much perfect tham yours!" Cell snickered beside him.

_\- Flashback - _

_As they reached Goku, King Vegeta gaped as he looked at the pole._

_"GOKU!" Chi-Chi cried as she pushed everyone out the way and started comforting him, "It's ok, sweetie...WHO DID THIS?!"_

_Everyone kept their mouths shut as a few started whistling._

_King Vegeta instructed, "Ok Kakarot, just power up, and the ice should melt,"_

_"Mmph!" Goku nodded in agreement as he started charging up his ki._

_After 10 min., the ice wasn't budging._

_"D***!" King Vegeta cursed, "Seems like we'll need to get a doctor..."_

_Goku trembled as he stuttered, "Dothah? With needleths?!" (Doctor? With needles?!)_

_"Yup, looks like we'll need to give your tongue a shot," King Vegeta said._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Goku screamed as he yanked his tongue out of the pole and screamed even louder due to the pain._

_"Oooh..." Everyone hissed._

_"WAAAAHHH!" Goku cried as he buried his face in Chi-Chi's shoulder._

_"That gotta hurt..." Krillin said._

_"Glad it isn't my tongue..." Taleem stated._

_"Ha! Kakarot's a wimp!" Vegeta teased._

_"Worldstar!" Piccolo yelled as he recorded the whole scene._

_\- End Flashback - _

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone busted out laughing at the memory.

"Hey! That wasn't funny!" Goku grasped his tongue painfully.

"Hmph...Not as good as my best day," Piccolo stated, and told what happened.

_\- Flashback - _

_The principal was driving home, covered in bleach and trash._

_"Stupid kids..." He muttered._

_Just then, Goku's face appeared on the front window, blocking Blutzinger's view._

_Goku smiled and said, "Hi, Buttstinger!"_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed while spinning out of control._

_The car spinned in circles and fell off a ridge._

_Goku flew off of the window while the car was falling down._

_The car fell into the ocean as the water gave a big splash._

_"Yaaaay!" Everyone cheered while giving each other hi-fives._

_Nothing came out of the ocean._

_"..."_

_Everyone quickly left the scene._

_\- End Flashback - _

"That was hilarious!" Vegeta cackled out loud, "But, it isn't as awesome as my memory..."

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Chi-Chi demanded.

_\- Flashback - _

_Garlic Jr. said, "Batman, Robin, Catwoman, Yoshi, King (Celza), and Doctor/Angel (Celible), your time is up, 'cause I'm going to open, The Dead Zone!" he screamed as he opened the Dead Zone right in front of their eyes._

_They felt like they were being pulled into that hole._

_"Hold on!" Piccolo yelled as they grabbed on to everything._

_"Hahahahaha!" Garlic Jr laughed._

_Vegeta yelled, "No! Batman can't go down like this!" as he was pulled even further._

_Celible slipped off of the item it were holding and flew towards the Dead Zone._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Vegeta yelled._

_Goku caught it's hand just in time._

_Vegeta yelled "You gotta be more careful!"_

_Garlic Jr. said, "Be quiet! Let them slip! Batman sucks anyway,"_

_Now Vegeta was angry. No one insulted Batman, not even him._

_-Batman Theme-_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta screamed as he powered up to SSJ2._

_"What is that power?!" Garlic Jr. screamed._

_"This...is the power of BATMAN!" Vegeta screamed as he yelled, "FINAL BATMAN FLASH!"_

_The blast hit Garlic he flew into the Dead Zone shouting, "Curse you Batman! This isn't the last time you've seen me!"_

_-End Batman Theme-_

_The Dead Zone cleared up and Everyone fell back into the ground._

_"...BEST VALENTINE'S DAY EVER!" Goku shouted as everyone else cheered._

_All of the chibis landed and cheered they saw Garlic Jr. gone._

_"Vegeta you did it!" Bulma exclaimed while Veggie-Hugging him._

_Vegeta smirked, "That's Batman to you," as he Veggie-Hugged her back._

_\- End Flashback - _

"I was so awesome..." Vegeta smirked to himself.

"Maybe, but coolness doesn't match up to romance!" Chi-Chi sighed happily while glancing at Goku.

Goku turned his head, and awkwardly chuckled while staring at Chi-Chi, "Um...something on my face?"

_\- Flashback - _

_Goku took out something from his pocket, and handed it to Chi-Chi._

_Chi-Chi opened it, and it was a card with a heart, and a poorly drawn Goku and Chi-Chi in it._

_It had sloppy letters spelling 'Jocu and Chee-Chee'_

_"Oh Goku!" Chi-Chi gasped as she saw the ugly card, "This is one of the most greatest things you've ever given me!"_

_Goku chuckled sheepishly as Chi-Chi pulled him into another hug._

_Piccolo felt barf in his mouth and ran away, to throw up._

_\- End Flashback - _

"DISGUSTING!" Piccolo spat, turning away from those thoughts.

"I still got it...you know..." Chi-Chi blushed while glomping Goku's arm, making him chuckle sheepishly.

Bulma thought for a moment before she said, "This is my best memory..."

_\- Flashback- _

_It was a little after his 11th Birthday, and Vegeta was getting ready for school. After he gathered his clothes, he crawled into his covers and started to sleep. _

_BOOM! Lighting struck the skies, and lots of rain poured down onto the ground. Even the ground was shaking from the boom of the thunder. _

_Suddenly, he heard a tap on his window, and groaned as he got up from his bed. He walked to his window, while scratching his back, and opened it to see Bulma, who was soaking wet on a ladder. _

_"What the h*** are you doing out here?!" Vegeta yelled, grabbing Bulma's hand and bringing her inside his bedroom._

_"My parents are on a business trip, and it's lighting and thunder outside..." Bulma glared at Vegeta. She was wearing little purple star pajamas and fuzzy purple slippers. _

_Vegeta snickered at her excuse, "You're scared of thunderstorms?" _

_"No!" Bulma lied while stampig her foot, before another boom of thunder and a flash of lightning appeared in the sky._

_"AAAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed while jumping into Vegeta's arms, burying her face in the crook of his neck._

_'Girls...' Vegeta rolled his eyes as he placed Bulma down on his bed and went to turn the TV on. He then crawled back onto the bed and lied down, "You're such a weakling..." _

_"No, I'm not you jerk! I- AAAAAAHHHHH!" As another round of thunder boomed, Bulma jumped on Vegeta's torso and cuddled him tightly._

_Vegeta groaned and tiredly placed his cover partially over the both of them. He could sense her asleep. Vegeta's tail was wrapped around her waist, so he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep._

_\- End Flashback - _

Vegeta glared at Bulma, lightly blushing, "You were stupid for climbing a giant ladder..."

"So, what's your best memory?" Bulma asked 18, ignoring Vegeta.

18 through for a moment before answering, "This is what happened..."

_\- Flashback- _

_Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Krillin, and Piccolo came out of the locker room with wigs and the Knights' uniform._

_"I don't wanna do this!" Vegeta yelled as he was dragged out._

_"Too bad!" Piccolo said._

_"Who are you?" The Knights' coach asked._

_"I'm Gokana!" Goku said in a high pitched voice._

_"I'm Piccoella!" Piccolo said._

_"I'm Krilla!' Krillin said._

_"I'm Trunksa," Trunks said._

_"..."_

_Trunks punched Vegeta's shoulder._

_"*sigh* And I am Virginia," Vegeta said._

_\- End Flashback - _

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Vegeta screamed, while everyone laughed.

Krillin snickered in embarrassment and smiled, "Well, this is my favorite memory..."

_\- Flashback -_

_"Thank you for saving the world!" Kami said_

_"No problem!" Goku said._

_Vegeta snorted._

_Piccolo said, "At least the world is safe and my video is on MTV."_

_Goku said, "I guess we won't see each other until the 4th of July and after that we won't see each other until school starts."_

_Vegeta said, "Kakarot...don't get all emotional! It's only the summer!"_

_Krillin said, "I'll miss all of you!"_

_Vegeta said, "I won't!"_

_17 said, "It's about time me and 18 go home,"_

_18 walked up to Krillin and said, "Bye Baldy," and kissed his cheek._

_Krillin blushed red and fainted._

_"Krillin?! Krillin?! Krillin!" Goku screamed while shaking him._

_\- End Flashback -_

"That was the first time a girl has ever kissed me on the cheek..." Krillin sighed. 18 rolled her eyes, shrugging the memory off.

Goku smiled at Krillin's memory, "Well, this is my best memory..."

_\- Flashback - _

_"Gomu Gomu no...PISTOL!" Luffy yelled as he swung at Hercule._

_Unfortunately, Hercule actually ducked in fear which caused Luffy to miss him and unfortunately hit the bleachers._

_"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" People screamed as they dodged Luffy's fists._

_BOOM!_

_Luffy's fists crashed into the bleachers, creating a big crater._

_"...Oops..." Luffy chuckled._

_"'Oops' my a**!" Everyone screamed._

_"Well...since Luffy is technically out of the ring, the Championship goes to...HERCULE!"_

_"WHAAAT?!" All their classmates screamed._

_People started cheering as Zoro and Vegeta smacked their forehead._

_"HAHAHAHAHA! I knew I'd win!" Hercule said._

_"D*** it, Luffy!" Zoro growled._

_"Well, at least he won't have to come back to face a challenger..." Toriko said._

_"True..." Natsu said._

_"Everyone! Meet me at my house for a special banquet!" Hercule announced as hw was carried away._

_"BANQUET?!" Goku and Luffy gasped as they raced after Hercule, with the rest following behind._

_\- End Flashback - _

"We had the best feast ever! I hope something like that happens again!" Goku smiled excitedly.

Right when Goku finished his story, the bell rung, meaning that it was the beginning of summer.

All the kids rushed out of class, hoping to make this summer last as long as possible, before the final elementary saga begins: 5th Grade.

**The End**

Sorry I had to cut this fic so short, but I'm DONE with the Elementary Saga. Like, it's not that I hate it, but I'm so busy with Freshman Saga AND real life high school, that I gots no time to write 7 extra chapters of this fic. But, to make it up to you, on October 13th, which is the 2nd anniversary of Dbz in Kindergarten, I will release the oneshot of Dbz in Kindergarten: Origins, where it'll be about how Bardock, King Vegeta, Gine, etc. went to Planet Earth and decided to live there. It's kinda sweet since it starts out with them as teenagers and they get older and more mature as the story goes on. But thanks for reading this story, and I hope you enjoy Freshman Saga and Dbz in Kindergarten: Origins!

**\- Preview of Dbz in Kindergarten: Origins- **

**It all began on Planet Vegeta. It was Age 727, and 16 year old King Vegeta just became coronated a few days ago since his father died around a month ago. But, instead of grieving, all the Saiyans took it as a good thing, since the King's son was going to be coronated in just two years anyway. **

**King Vegeta was standing in front of the mirror in his room, checking himself out with his new crown. His best friend, Bardock, was beside him, checking his watch, "Hey Vegeta, it's about time to go on the mission," **

**"What mission? And what did I tell you about calling me by my name?" King Vegeta growled. **

**"Aw, we go way back! Plus also, no one's around anyway!" Bardock smacked King Vegeta's back, "But we need to go this planet...Earth, it's called. Our job is to check the resources it has before we purge it," **

**"Ugh...tell me why I gotta do this again?" King Vegeta groaned. **

**"Because, even though you're King, you're still not of age yet! Don't worry, your little brother Tarble can handle things for awhile!" Bardock informed.**

**"Hmph...fine! We leave now! Who's all going?" King Vegeta questioned as he left his room and started walking through the hallway. **

**"Well, me, you, Paragus, the hag Gine, Fasha, and a few others," Bardock listed as he followed King Vegeta. **

**"Gine-chan's going?!" King Vegeta gasped, then ran back into his room to check himself in the mirror. **

**"Ugh!" Bardock smacked his forehead, "Even though he's King, he's still such a child..." **

**\- Pod Base for Missions - **

**King Vegeta rounded up all the Saiyans involved in the mission to go to Earth before they leave. **

**While all the Saiyans were conversing, King Vegeta spotted Gine and creepily walked up to her, "How's my Gine-chan's doing?" **

**Gine glanced at King Vegeta, then rolled her eyes, "Hi your majesty..."**

**"Oh, I think we're too close for that...call me Vegeta," King Vegeta gave her another creepy grin. **

**"...I prefer 'Your Majesty'," Gine backed away from him, just to bump into Bardock, who grabbed her shoulders to push her away. **

**"Hey! Watch where you're going hag!" Bardock yelled. **

**"Shut up, idiot! Stop trying to cause a fight you can't win!" Gine yelled. **

**"Psh, you're the weakest Saiyan here and I always gotta save your ass!" Bardock comebacked. **

**"Hey! If you hate each other so much, why are you holding each other!" Paragus yelled from a distance away. **

**Bardock and Gine both blinked and looked at their position. She was pressed against his body while he was holding her shoulders. Even Bardock's tail was wrapped around her waist while Gine's tail was wrapped around his tail.**

**"...EWW!" Both parties jumped away from each other, furiously blushing. **

**"Are we done with these shenanigans already?" Fasha rolled her eyes and got into her pod. **

**"O-Of course!" Bardock quickly followed Fasha's example and went into his pod. As all the other Saiyans went into their pods, they activated 'Sleep Mode', where they fell asleep for the ride.**

**\- End Preview - **


End file.
